


Always Be Prepared

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: One Piece Rare Pairs 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, kiss, oprarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: Law was ready for every contingency...almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth entry into tumblr's One Piece Rare Pair challenge for 2016. Please read and review!
> 
> Unbetaed.

 

Day 5: Island/Adventure

Law/Usop

 

Law hated adventure.  He hated not being able to plan for anything he deemed "unusual."  

 

So as the Thousand Sunny approached the unknown island, he grumbled at the blue trees and plants, knowing that he and Chopper could only give the crew the most basic precautions.   A med kit in case of injury or unknown illness, food and drinking water for the day, weapons and the warning to "be back before sunset, we don't know what kind of predatory creatures live here."

 

Most of the StrawHats ran off, thrilled to be off the ship for a change.

 

"I think I'll stay here," murmured Usopp, gazing warily at the array of blue-shaded foliage.  "I think I'm coming down with I-don't-like-strange-blue-plants disease."

 

Law frowned, looking side-eyed at the dark-skinned sniper before his eyes went back to the azure forest.  "Whatever.  This gives me a chance to...."

 

The surgeon stopped dead, all of his plans forgotten when Usopp laid a gentle kiss upon his cheek.


End file.
